wargamingfandomcom-20200223-history
Japan
'' is a country represented in World of Tanks, World of Warplanes, and World of Warships.'' World of Tanks :Japanese tanks can be found within the Japanese Tanks category. Being an Island nation, Japan did not invest a great deal into tanks, and this can be seen in the game. It's first tank, the Renault Otsu, is a Japanese variant of the Renault FT. The Japanese tech tree as it stands can be described as similar to the British SPG line, varied between tiers. Between tiers 1-4, the Japanese tanks are given guns that deal decent damage combined with excellent penetration, but lack amazing accuracy and aim time. Their armor is decent and will certainly bounce a shot in a while. They also have American-like gun depression, but turret armor is lacking. Turret size is a factor, giving Japanese tanks small advantages. At tiers 5-8, Japanese tanks are given unique features, not least their lack of armor and minimal speed, or the fact that their tier 7 is given an auto-loader. When moving up to tier 9-10, the Japanese finally adopt the universal tank doctrine, Combining speed and armament. It should be noted that the Japanese tier 10, the STB-1, rivals the view range of the M48 Patton, with only 10 meters less view range. The heavy tanks, however, 1-4, are relatively bad, arming with good guns. Tiers 5-8, heavy tanks start to take on the "Super-Heavy" principle, arming with powerful 15cm and other large calibre guns. The Type 4 and 5 heavies are the final advancements in the Japanese "Super-Heavy' evolution, having excellent frontal armor and relatively good DPM gun characteristics for such large calibre gun. World of Warplanes :Japan's warplanes can be found within the Japanese Warplanes category. World of Warships :Japan's warships can be found within the Japanese Warships category. Being an island nation, what makes up for its lack of proper land units is an excellent navy, having some of the best engineered ships at the time. Destroyers are incredibly fast and arm the dangerous 610mm oxygen torpedoes. Tier V and below, they offer some quite small shapes and decent artillery for such size and tier. They also arm some powerful torpedoes. There are two lines of destroyers in the Japanese tech tree: The Shimakaze and Haragumo lines. Tier VI and above, the Fubuki and her succeding warships arm the standard 12.7cm DP guns. The latter line also follows suite until tier VIII, when the Akizuki and her successors offers the more sophisticated 100mm DP guns. At the top, the fearsome Shimakaze holds the second largest torpedo broadside of 15 torpedoes (This is only bested by the Kitakami, in which she holds an absurd 40 torpedo tubes in total, but she is classified as a torpedo cruiser, so Shimakaze holds the crown for biggest torpedo broadside as a destroyer). The Haragumo on the other hand offers five rapid-fire 10cm DP guns but this is offset by the lone sextuple 610mm torpedo turret. Cruisers are very balanced and can respond to changing situations relativley quickly. Onwards from the Furutaka, Japanese cruisers would hold some heavy guns and torpedoes for such class. They also arm some excellent antiair suites. However, due to their length, they feel fragile against armor piercing shells since their citadels are elongated. Japanese battleships arm some fearsome armament, holding some of the best naval artillery. Although somewhat inferior in speed compared to the British and Americans, they make up in some thick armor and sophisticated artillery. At the top, the famous Yamato holds the famed 46cm main guns; the biggest in the game and the biggest ever fitted onto a battleship (In fact her succeding class, the A-150 or 'Super Yamato' class, were to be armed with an absurd main battery of six 510mm guns!). Carriers are fast and hold some excellent fighter groups, notably the famous Zero. (The proper) Japanese carriers can move around the battlefield with ease, with top speeds exceeding 30 knots. The lower tiered carriers take on some quite strange shapes but nevertheless are fomidable carriers. Category:Countries Category:Tanks By Country Category:Warplanes by Country Category:Warships by Country